Computer systems may utilize multiple software applications and/or services to facilitate operations of enterprises such as businesses. The services may not all be equally important to ensure that the operations run smoothly. Also, some of the services may rely on multiple computer modules, and some of the computer modules may be required to implement multiple services. Some computer modules may be required to implement multiple services, and if those computer modules fail, multiple important services could also fail.